Get Crystal and Bright Crystal
Gets Cristal and Bright cristal You never hear how to make key pratima king is in the need to enter the King's monster in chaturangga? you no needeed the cheat to make this item. for those of you who have never heard of making possible way here I will try to explain how the creation of steps to produce death, and with good information below Each part consists of 6 room (the room): # Room 1, Tortoise, Carlos th Infantry (Spear), drop items: Vedati # Room 2, Tortoise, Carlos th Infantry (Spear), drop items: Vedati # Room 3, Silver Tortoise, Boss Cavalry (Horse), drop items: Asba # Room 4, Tortoise Gold, Boss Tanker (Train), drop items: Rada # Room 5, Elephant, Boss Elephant (Elephant), drop items: Gaja # Room 6, turtles, Boss Black Turtle (Kura-kura/Kuya), drop items: Mantri ut vedhati kaya special for the rich and vada vedhati kaya rich I give more complete details because it is rather confusing to make the second item Ut vedati kaya # ut vedathi # utvid vedathi # UtPaz vedathi # Paz vedathi * vada vedathi kaya * vada vedathi * vadapaz vedathi * vid vedathi * vadavid vedathi So to make the King Pratima we must prepare the key of each room items to be Rich. Rich items from this we can create new King Pratima. The following sequence of making Rich items: # Vada Vedati Rich is a combination of: ## Vada Vedati ## VadaPaz Vedati ## VadaVid Vedati ## VID Vedati # Ut Vedati Rich is a combination of: ## Ut Vedati ## UtPaz Vedati ## UtVid Vedati ## Paz Vedati # Asba Rich is a combination of: ## Ut Asba ## Vada Asba ## VID Asba ## Paz Asba # Rada Rich is a combination of: ## Ut Rada ## Vada Rada ## VID Rada ## Paz Rada # Gaja Rich is a combination of: ## UtVid Gaja ## UtPaz Gaja ## VadaPaz Gaja ## VadaVid Gaja # Rich is an orderly combination of: ## Ut Mantri ## Vada Mantri ## VID Mantri ## Paz Mantri # King PRATIMA is a combination of: ## Vada Vedati Rich ## Ut Vedati Rich ## Asba Rich ## Rada Rich ## Gaja Rich ## Mantri Rich (24 drop items boss room = 6 Rich Pratima King = 1). To combine each item into the item Rich, Rich, the item becomes King Pratima, we must enter chessboard. In each of the entrance room 1 (first) NPC can be found women who serve merge key chessboard. NPC names first woman in the room: * Irina VadaPaz = Vidha * Irina Vadabid = Neutral * Irina Wootpbiz = Batara * Irina Wootpaz = Seti So after we have the King Pratima then we can open the door to the room unseen Raphu. How, click on the NPC women (Telefote) in front of the room Raphu. Once we click on the NPC's, then automatically wall in the back of the NPC can we pass by running through (penetrate the wall). Every time we open the door to the room unseen Raphu, needed 1 King Pratima. So, after opening the door unseen, the King Pratima will be missing from our inventory. Refference * Get Crystal and Bright Crystal